ADIOS MI AMOR
by UM.Conejo
Summary: un accidente lo cambiara todo


**ADIOS MI AMOR**

PENSAMIENTO DE DARIEN-

siento los rayos del sol en mi cara un nuevo dia, otro dia mas haaaaaaaaaaaaaa quisiera dormir y no depertar tengo una tristeza tan grande en mi corazon a pesar de que ha pasado cinco años desde que galaxia fue derrotada, 4 años de que cumpli uno de mis grandes sueños mio y de mi "cabeza de chorlito" ser marido y mujer mmmm aun recuerdo verla entrar del brazo de su padre con un vestido esplendoroso se veia tan hermosa en verdad era la mujer mas bella del universo mi corazon parecia que iba salir de mi pecho, luego el padre diciendonos "los declaro marido y mujer" hay como me gustaria regresar el tiempo...

?: papà paito vamos levantate recuerda que me prometiste llevar al parque (decia esto una hermosa niña de 3 años pelo rosa grandes ojos marrones que expresaban ternura y amor)

Darien: buenos dias princesa (le contesto mientras la tomo en mis brazos la abrazo y lleno de besos) claro que me acuerdo... Rini que te parece si hoy desayunamos con tio andrew en el crown

Rini: siiiiiiii ha sido puedo ver a paty... si vamos vamos (me respondia feliz mientras saltaba en mi cama) papa crees que ahora despieete mamà duerme mucho

Darien (con una sonriza fingida) no lo se mi amor...

Rini: papi crees que este molesta conmigo y por eso no despieta

Darien (con los ojos criatalizados) no mi amor ella no esta molesta lo que pasa esque esta muy cansada

Rini: por que lloras papà

Darien: no estoy llorando me entro una basurita en el ojo pero bueno cambiate o quieres irte en pijama

Rini: no no haorita me cambio papi... papi... le podemos llevar rosas?

Darien solo asiente y ve como sale Rini de la habitacion

otro dia màs... si tan solo hubiera sido mas cuidadoso... hay debo de dejar de pensar en eso por Rini y por mi..

en el crown

paty: mami mami... ahora que estamos de vacaciones... puede venir Rini a jugar?

lita: claro pequeña... (mirando a la entrada) y mira quien biene ahi

paty: Riniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Darien: hola lita como estas?

lita: bien gracia y tu? alguna novedad?

Darien: bien dentro de lo que se puede (mirando como las niñas se abrazan) por ella es que aun me levanto... venimos a desayunar luego le llevaremos rosas... y andrew?

andrew:(llegando) hola Darien... no me digas vienes a desayunar verdad?

Darien: si ya sabes yo prefiero el cafe pero ni modo que le de todo el tiempo cafe a Rini y como esta de vaciones pense en traerla como me evito la fatiga

andrew: mmmm pero si tu sabes cocinar... podrias no se hacer hot keits (creo que asi se escribe) eso por ejemplo a Serena le gustaba (la cara de Darien cambia completamente) amigo amigo en verdad perdoname no fue mi intencion

Darien: no te preocupes (tratando de sonreir) bueno haber dame...

con las niñas

paty: Rini que tal si despues le pedimos perimiso a mi mami y le decimos a tu papi que nos lleve al parque de diversiones

Rini: siiiii ... pero ... primero nos vamos a ir a mi mami...

paty: Rini pero hay algo que yo no entiendo las personas dormimos en la noche no?.. pero tu mama todo el dia duerme no se cansa de tanto dormir?

Rini: no se mi papi me ha dicho que esta muy cansada y que por eso duerme... para mi cumpleaños me enoje con mi mami le dije que si no queria estar conmigo ni con mi papi que mejor se muriera de una vez y que ya no nos hiciera esperar

paty: no debiste de hacer eso?

Rini: lo se y me senti mal que le pedi disculpas y todo y sabes que paso

paty: que?

Rini: de sus ojos salieron lagrimas luego sono una de esas cosas haciendo piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

paty: y que paso

Rini: todo mundo se alboroto mi papa lloraba y me sacaron del cuarto despues de una rato me regresaron con mi mama

paty. que raro... hay viene mi papi con el tuyo creo que ya van a desayunar ... tio Darien buenos dias

Darien: hola paty... mira que grande estas...

despues de desayunar se fueron al hospital donde encontraron al doctor

Darien: buenos dias dr. adams

dr adams: hola Darien... no te esperba tan temprano... pero mira que grande esta la pequeña Serena

Rini: buenos dias doctor... ya desperto mi mama

dr adams: no todabia (es interrumpido por una enfermera)

enfermera: doctor venga urgente la paciente del 777 tuvo un paro cardiorespiratorio

dr adams: vamos

Darien: (en su mente) Serena no mi Serena mi princesa no te puedes morir no puedes

Rini: que pasa papi ?

Darien no pudo decirle nada solo la abrazo con fuerza

despues de unos minutos que para Darien parecieron eternos apaarecioel dr adams

Darien: (dejo a Rini y se fue con el doctor) que paso como esta?

dr adams: Darien tu eres doctor y sabias que tu esposa desde que entro en coma hace ya casi medio año no ha tenido niguna mejora y bueno

Darien: habla claro porfavor

dr adams: lo siento pero tu esposa ha entrado ha esta vegetativo (murte cerebral)... lo siento

Darien: (salian lagrimas de sus ojos) no puede ser mi Serena... y ahora (mirando a su hija sentada en la sala de esperas)

dr adams: creo que es mejor que la dejes partir... y tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija ella esta aqui y necesita de su padre tienes que explicarle... relajate un poco llevatela al parque no se a algun lugar y hasle entender de que es mejor que la desconectemos... y cuando ya estes listo me avisas para desconectarla

Darien: no... no es necesario yo la desconectare...pero... queria pedirte un ultimo favor...

dr. adams: si esta en mis manos claro que lo hare

Darien: mañana ès 30 de junio (cumpleaños de Serena)... puedo traer s un grupo de personas para que se despidan de ella luego te prometo que yo mismo la desconecto.. es lo unico que te pido por favor

dr adams. deacuerdo... trae a las personas que tu creas necesario...

Darien: podemos entrar

dr adams: deacuerdo... sabes se que lo te voy a sugerir te va a sonar tonto nose... pero una familia arreglo a su ser querido y todos se tomaron fotos con esa persona a modo de despedida

Darien: eso para mi va a ser realmente doloroso... (mirando a Rini)pero para Rini va a ser un gran tesoro...

asi entraron los dos Darien, Rini le contaba todo lo que pasaba mientras que Darien miraba esa tierna escena se le partia el alma, despues de pasar horas ahi decidieron ir al parque nº10

Darien: ven Rini sentemonos aqui(la banca donde tenia sus innumerables citas con su princesa) mañana va a se ultimo dia que vayamos a ver a mami

Rini:por que?... acaso mami ya vendra con nosotros a casa

Darien: no pequeña... tu sabes que le pasa a las personas cuando ya no estan aqui en la tierra

Rini: se mueren, asi como mi pecesito

Darien: no... se van al cielo y viven aqui (señalando el corazon de la pequeña)... y cuando quieres hablar o verla solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y pensar en esa persona

Rini: asi como a veces sueño con mami?

Darien: (sentia a su corazon romperse en mil pedacitos) igual solo que desde mañana ya no la veremos como siempre sino que cerraremos nuestros ojitos y pensaremos mucho en mami

Rini: pero yo quero verla tocarla todos los dias (sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar)

Darien: (al verla asi a su hija recordo lo que le habia dicho el doctor) y que te parece si mañana nos tomamos fotos con ella?

Rini: pueden ser varias fotos

Darien: claro... que te parece si para que te veas mas bonita de lo que ya eres te compro un lindo vestido blanco

Rini: si y crees que mami se enoje si... le elejimos ropa para la foto (se abrazo fuerte de su papa)

Darien:(acarieciedo su cabello) no creo que se enoje... que te parece si vamos a comer y luego compramos tu ropa

Rini: (solo asintio con la cabeza)... papi te digo algo y no te enojas?

Darien: claro... (mientras comenzaba a ganarle algunas lagrimas)

Rini: papi ya se que soy niña grande pero me puedes llevar cargada...(Darien solo asintio, se paro y la cargo)... papi tengo ganas de llorar pero me da verguenza

Darien: deacuerdo pequeña entonces los dos lloraremos para que no sientas verguenza

Rini solo se abrazo a Darien y se fueron llorando hasta el centro comercial toda la gente que los veia pasar se preguntaba que habra pasado ya que tanto si bien Darien lloraba silenciosamente Rini lloraba en el pecho de su padre amargamente todos no entendian porque pero si sentia que era un dolor muy fuerte; asi llegaron a un restaurant pidieron su comida para cuando comenzaron a comer los dos ya lloraban silenciosamente y asi como la comida se fue las lagrimas tambien

Darien: (con la voz apagada) vamos a comprar tu vestido

Rini solo asintio, si bien era pequeña sabia muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor y habia entendido que su mama habia muerto pero tal cual le dijo su papa su mama viviria en su corazon

Darien sin saber como ya habia comprado el vestido para su niña y otras cosas que necesitaria para el siguiente dia cuando pasaron por una floreria compraron rosas rojas si bien no era la ocacion a su princesa le gustaban mucho

Rini: papi mañana iremos solo nosotros o tambien iran mis abuelos y mis tios

Darien: (en todo el dia se habia olvidado que nadie mas sabia) es cierto vamos al crown y hay hablamos con todos

Darien se comunico con todos y les dijo que tenian que hablar algo urgente

casa tsukino-

m. ikuko: pero dime que es lo que esta paando... es mi niña... de acuerdo Darien enseguida vamos

casa de las outers-

haruka: chicas... llamo Darien dice que nos reunamos en el crown

michiru: crees que hay despertado

hotaru: espero que si ... Rini va a ser la que mas sufra

setsutna: tambien el principe... pero hay que tener esperanzas

haruka: entonces que esperamos

templo hikawa-

rey: espero que no haya pasado nada

nicolas: vamos mi amor trata de estar tranquila

rey: como me pides eso (sus ojos se cristalizan)

nicolas: piensa en el bebe (mientras acaricia el bientre abultado) acuerdate que lo que sientes tambien lo siente el bebe

rey: (respira profundo) deacuerdo... pero vamonos

departamento de amy-

amy: deacuerdo enseguida voy

departamento de mina-

mina: ok

todos se dirigian al crown con la esperanza que la unica persona que las saco de la soledad se encontrara bien

en el crown ingresaba un padre con una niña en brazos ambos destrozados

andrew: hola amigo no esperaba verte denuevo... (al percatarse de su cara)... pero que paso

Darien: hola amigo... siento no haberte avisado antes pero en unos minutos estaran llegando los demas hay le cuento todos... porfavor traeme un vaso de leche tibia para Rini

andrew: deacuerdo... y tu no vas a tomar nada

Darien: no (dirigiendose a Rini) Rini despierta despierta

Rini: mmmmmmmmmmm...mmmm...ya es hora?

Darien: no pero debes cenar algo

Rini: pero no quiero

Darien: solo un vaso de leche... hazlo por mi siiiii

Rini: deacuerdo

les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion mientras leen Dreaming of You - selena

ambos se sentaron en una mesa Darien solo veia a Rini comer, pasaron unos minutos mas y TODOS estaban ahi esperando que dijera algo

haruka: POR DIOS DARIEN HABLA YA! (finalmete grito no podia mas todos ya estaban ahi y el solo seguia viendo a Rini)

Darien: (dirigiendose a Rini) princesa por que no vas a jugar con paty

Rini: no quiero jugar... pero igual voy con paty

Darien: en la mañana cuando fuimos a ver a Serena... les conto lo sucedido incluso lo que le dijo el doctor sobre las fotos

: noooo no mi niña noooooo(lloraba gritaba mientras que papa kenji lloraba y abrazaba a su esposa)

amy: no no no es mentira ...(decia mientras se cojia la cabeza con las manos)

mina: (comenzo a reirse mientras lloraba) ya Darien... es mentira verdad? VERDAD?

lita: (lloraba dando golpes secos en el pecho de su esposo que seguia en shok)no no no... ella nos prometio qu enunca nos dejaria que siempre ibamos a estar juntas... que veriamos a nuestras niñas crecer...

rey: (con los ojos cristalizados) todo esto es por tu culpa TU CULPA... si tan solo hubieras sido mas cuidadoso ... mañana estariamos celebrando su cumpleaños

nicolas: (trataba de consolar a su esposa si bien ya tenia siete meses de embarazo tenia miedo por ella y por el bebe) tranquila por favor

ante la mirada atonita de todos haruka se paro y salio

michiru: haruka HARUKA

hotaru solo lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de una setsutna que lloraba en silencio se habia quedado sin palabras

sammy: despues de seguir escuchando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño que era real que sue hermana ya no estaba mas con ellos si bien antes mantenia la esperanza que saliera del coma el sabia muy bien que cuando una persona esta en estado vegetativo la unica cosa que lo mantiene "viva" era un aparato un frio aparato

Darien lloraba en silencio y ante la mirada de todos lo unico que pronuncio fue "mañana al medio dia ella ya no estara con nosotros" se dirigio a Rini que estaba a lado de paty quien solo lo abrazaba no habia palabras no habia miradas solo la abrazaba la cargo y salio del crown sin decir una sola palabra mas si bien habian tenido toda a tarde para asimilarlo no podian simplemente no podian y sin decir ninguna palabra arreglaron todo para el dia siguiente y se fueron a dormir

MANUELA

Sailor Star Light

Mensajes: 738

Edad: 22

Sexo: País:

al dia siguiente en el departamento de Darien

Darien pensamientos: hasta que ya son las 7am crei que nunca amaneceria siento mis ojos hinchados pero es lo mas logico si bien no pude dormir he llorado toda lo noche ya que ni bien cerraba mis ojos venia a mi las imagenes de...

escuchar la cancion de de este video watch?v=RRbJWLx5M1Y

yo leyendo un libro y Serena corriendo pasando por la banca donde estaba sentado y gritando "riiiiiinnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" cuando dirijo mi vista hasta donde corre mi princesa veo a Rini a mitad de la calle y un camion a alta velocidad dirijiendose hacia ella y antes de que el camion le haga algo a Rini mi Serena la habia protegido con su cuerpo pero ya era muy tarde el camion las habia arrojado por el aire... si bien Rini habia salido ilesa mi princesa fue quien llevo la peor parte... de ahi en adelante todo fue rapido una ambualncia llevandonos al hospital luego las chicas y los señores tsukino queriendo saber que paso ni siquiera se como se enteraron pero yo era incapaz de decir algo... luego el doctor informandome que Rini estaba bien que gracias a mi "cabeza de chorlito"... pero todo era tan diferente en la sala de a lado enfermeras corriendo de un lugar a otro luego una de ellas llevando un resucitador y al cado de unos minutos que para mi fue una eternidad salia el doctor diciendome "lo siento pero su esposa ha entrado en coma"...que doloroso es recordar todo esto... pero si tan solo hubiese sido mas cuidaddoso y hubiera prestado atencion a Rini me habria dado cuenta cuando salio siguiendo una mariposa.. y pensar que le prometi a los señores tsukino "no se preocupe yo la cuidare y protegere aun con mi vida"... no culpo al señor kenji en no dirijirme la palabra desde el accidente...veo que ya son las 7:30 me levanto a darme una ducha y alistarme

sueño de Rini: les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion mientras leen esta watch?v=qGCewKL6G1w&feature=related

en una pradera llena de flores se encuenta Rini

Rini: mami mami mami donde estas ? mami mami!

Serena: Rini... mi pequeña aqui estoy (aparece delante de Rini)

Rini: verdad que no me vas a dejar sola

Serena: claro que no... te vas a quedar con papi... nunca estaras sola

Rini: y ya no te podre ver?

Serena:claro que me vas a ver... porque cada vez que suñes o cierres tus ojitos y me necesites solo tendras que llamarme

Rini: siempre?

Serena: si... mientras me recuerdes yo no morire... yo vivire en sus corazones

Rini: te quiero mami

se dan un fuerte abrazo madre e hija

Darien se baño y se cambio y se dirigio al cuarto de Rini, una hermosa habitacion de rosa con blanco y en una cama estilo princesa donde dormia placidamente una pequeña al mirarla confirmaba que era el vivo reflejo de su madre la contemplo por unos minutos esa imagen la guardaria por siempre en su mente y corazon, en eso un recuerdo se le vino a la mente

-inicio de flash back-

una pareja contemplaba dormir a su hija que apenas tenia 1mes de nacida

Serena: es tan hermosa

Darien: pero no mas hermosa que su mamá

Serena: no puedo creer que nuestra Rini ya tenga un mes de vida

Darien: y yo no puedo creer que la tengamos aqui en tokio

Serena: ahhh... no te entiendo

Darien: no recuerdas que Rini nacio cuando ya existia tokio de cristal

Serena: lo se... quieres que te diga un secreto

Darien: secreto?... crei que no teniamos secretos?

Serena: no precisamente secreto sino un detalle... la mamá de la Rini que nosotros conocimos durante la batalla de galaxia fue cuando congelo la tierra en cambio...(la interrumpe Darien)

Darien: tu si lograste derrotarla

-fin de flash back-

Darien:(pensamiento) hubiera preferido que congelaras la tierra y no que por mi culpa hubieras muerto

Rini:papi buenos dias... papi... papi? (sacando de sus pensamientos a Darien)

Darien: buenos dias princesita... bueno vamos a bañarte para que te pongas tu vestido nuevo

Rini: siiii...

Darien la llevo a bañar y se dio cuenta que no fue buena idea haberse cambiado ya que se arrugaria su tarje pero ni modo que la dejara sola mientras el se baña ya una vez la dejo fuera de vista y ocurrio el accidente que le quito a su princesa

Rini: papi anoche soñe con mami

Darien: (con una sonrisa bien pero bien finjida) asi y que paso?

Rini: me dijo que ella no moriria mientras que la recordemos y que ella siempre vivira en nuestros corazones

Darien: (quedo en shock y al recuperarse)... bueno bamos a cambiarte

dicho y hecho se cambio y alistaron las cosas que necesitarian para arreglar a Serena una vez en el hospital

recepcionista: buenos dias dr chiba hola pequeña

Rini: buenos dias

Darien:buenos dias alicia... y que tal como estan todos por aqui

alicia: extrañandolo doctor

Darien: pero si recien hace una semana que sli de vacaciones

alicia: lo se doctor pero se hace extrañar..

Darien: es bueno saber que me extrañan (la pequeña le jalo del pantalon) que pasa?

Rini: hay que alistar a mamá

Darien: es verdad (dirigiendose a alicia) bueno voy a la habitacion de mi esposa

y asi los dos se retiraron a la habitacion 777 al entrar Rini se subio al lado de Serena

les recomiendo esta cancion watch?v=KHyr-uhsXL8

Rini: buenos dias mamá... hoy te vamos a poner muy bonita para que vayas al cielo o como dice mi papa a la luna

Darien solo se acerco y beso sus labios y aunque sabia que no podia responderle era una puñelada en el corazon si bien muchas veces un beso la regreso de la muerte esta vez parecia que seria la exepcion; con ayuda de una enfermera la alistaron al final solo quedo sentada con un hermoso vestido blanco con rojo (aqui les dejo la foto . ) con sus famosos chonguitos y un ligero maquillaje acompañado de su perfume de vainilla caracteristico en ella, una ves lista se dieron cuenta que ya eran las 10 y nadie habia llegado y no llegarian era algo muy doloroso pero ni modo por Rini por su pequeña tendria que comenzar lo mas doloroso las fotos

Darien:Rini... ya es hora de que te tomes fotos con mami

Rini: pero tu tambien tienes que salir en las fotos

enfermera: si gusta yo les puedo tomar las fotos

Darien: gracias... (decia mientras sus ojos luchaban por no llorar)

y asi comenzaron:

1º Serena a su costado Darien y Rini al centro

2º Serena y Darien

3º Serena y Rini

4º Serena y Darien dando le un beso(ha pedido de Rini)

5º Serena sola

6º,7º y asi se tomaron fotos y fotos

para Darien era una tortura y la foto que mas le habia dolido era donde Rini le pidio que le de un beso, tenia ganas de salir de la habitacion y correr y correr... cuando levanto la vista vio a Serena y Rini acomodarse en su regazo y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente

-inicio de flash back-

Darien entro a una habitacion con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y ahi estaba la mujer mas bella de todo el universo y en sus brazos el fruto de su amor realmente estaba embobado con el hermoso cuadro que esta ante sus ojos

-fin de flash back-

en eso entro el doctor adams

Darien: buenos dias doctor

dr. adams: bueno dias Darien... bueno ya son 11:50 y queria acompañarte en estos momentos... sabes creo que no es el momento pero

Darien: que pasa?

dr. adams: sabes sus organos todabia son aprobechables... tu sabes que hoy en dia hay mucha gente que los necesita y...

Darien: si lo se... al medio dia escatamente despues de apagar ese frio aparato (refiriendose a lo que mantenia "viva" a Serena) yo le firmo la autorizacion...

dr. adams: en verdad gracias Darien... se que no es una decision facil y te agradesco antemano por las vidas que salvaras...

Darien: (suspiro) a ella le abria gustado que asi sea

dr adams: disculpa mi intromicion pero ... nome pediste permiso para que vinieran algunas personas

Darien: si... pero.. para ellos tambien es doloroso...

en el hospital el reloj marcaba las 12 del dia para muchas personas no significaba nada mas que el tiempo pasa pero para otras 15 personas significaba algo mas profundo de pronto en toda la ciudad se escucho:

1º campanazo del reloj del centro

hospital central - habitacion 777-

Darien: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Rini.. hay que decirle adios a mami

Rini:(brotando lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos) si... (abrazando a Serena)adios mami ya no te podre tocar... pero siempre te recordare y viviras aqui (tocandoce el pecho donde queda el corazon) te quiero mami

Darien:(llorando) mi amor no te digo adios porque estoy seguro que nos veremos en la siguiente vida... te juro que cuidare muy bien a Rini ya que ella es el fruto de nuestro amor (le da un beso mientras con un brazo se reunian los tres con el otro lo dirigía a apagar el frio aparato)

casa tsukino-

mama ikuko: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (gritaba a la vez que se refugiaba en el pecho de su esposo)

papa kenji: ni niña mi niña (lloraba amargamente)

mientras que en el cuarto que alguna vez fue de Serena se encontraba un niño encima de su cama

samy: tonta Serena tonta... PORQUE PORQUE!

inicio de flash back-

mama ikuko: Serena... SERENA... DESPIERTA

papa kenji: hija vamos despierta que ya son las 7

Serena: 5 minutos mas...las siete?... MAMA PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES!

SAMY: Serena tonta vas a llegar de nuevo tarde jajajajaja

Serena: ps no voy a ser la unica (decía esto mientras salia corriendo)

samy: (sale tras su hermana) vez lo que causas SERENA TONTA

fin de flash back-

casa de las outhers-

haruka: cabeza de bombom (decia esto mientras un recuerdo se le venía a la mente)

inicio de flash back-

Serena: y te gustan mucho correr autos?

haruka: si.. son mi pasión... quieras dar un paseo?

Serena: (saltando de alegria) sii siiiiiiiiiii quiero

fin de flash back-

michiru: princesa

inicio de flash back-

Serena: felicitaciones michiru eres muy buena con el violin y no solo eso si que eres muy bella

michiru: gracias Serena

Serena: me gustaria ser como tu!

michiru: cada persona es diferente con sus defectos y virtudes... ademas todos te queremos tal cual eres

fin de flash back-

setsutna: princesa Serena

inicio de flash back-

Serena: setsutna si que eres fuerte

setsutna: yo?... pero si usted princesa es quien derrota a los enemigos

Serena: primero no me digas princesa... segundo yo no podria soportar estar sola y en un mismo lugar... porque no vienes a la tierra como nosotros ?

fin de flash back-

hotaru: princesa

inicio de flash back-

hotaru: gracias por salvarme aquella vez con faraon 90

Serena: no te preocupes pequeña lo importante es que estes bien y con nosotros

fin de flash back-

en la cafeteria del hospital nilenium-

entree muchas mesas se destacaba una docora con cabello azul corto que estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba su taza de té y una colega se le acerca

colega:amy! este es momento para...(amy simplemente no escucho mas solo veia como movia el libro en su delante)

inicio de flash back-

Serena: amy!... este es momento para divertirnos te quedo claro!

amy: es cierto vamos a divertirnos Serena

fin de flash back-

amy: Serena!

en el templo hikama se distingia a una mujer embarazada que estaba barriendo la entrda en eso un aprendiz se le acerco por detras

aprendiz:fantastico rey eres una chica... (al escuchar esas palabras no evito que un recuerdo )

inicio de flash back-

Serena: fantastico rey eres una chica muy trabajadora

rey: hayy!...hasta hora te distes cuenta

Serena: jajajaja

fin de flash back-

rey: Serena!

en el crown un mujer alta de cabello castaño estaba sirviendo unos platillos cuando su pequeña hija se le acerca y le dice

paty: esa comida se ve deliciosa mmmm (lita se quedo en estado de shock esas palabras)

inicio de flash back-

Serena: esa comida se ve deliciosa

lita: oye pero tu no me tienes miedo?

serna: ammm... porque ?

fin de flash back-

lita: Serena!

en un lugar de grabacion se encontraba una rubia leyendo sus lineas cuando una chica se le acerco y le dijo

chica: que emocion finalmente he visto a la gran.. (esas palabras lo habia escuchado antes)

inicio de flash back-

sailor moon: que emocion finalmente he visto a la gran sailor v en persona ... super!

sailor venus: taramm

fin de flash back-

-si alguien quiere los recuerdos de las inners puede ver los 1.05minutos de este watch?v=z7MRiKQ-ULo&feature=PlayList&p=1DC32360158A244B&index=6 -

en las entrada del crow se encontraba el dueño de esta estaba atendiendo a unas clientas

clienta1 y 2: hola anndrew

andrew: hola chicas... ahora que vana a pedir?

clienta 1: yo quiero un malteada de chocolate una rebanada de pay de limon y una porcion de torta de chocolate por ahora

clienta 2: y te piensas comer todo eso

para andrew esa era una escena muy comun por lo cual no pudo evitar recordar

inicio de flash back-

rey y Serena: hola anndrew

andrew: hola chicas... ahora que vana a pedir?

Serena: yo quiero un malteada de chocolate una rebanada de pay de limon una porcion de torta de chocolate y ...

rey: y te piensas comer todo eso!

Serena: no porque tambien quiero un helado doble... jijijijijiji

fin de flash back-

andrew: (susurro) Serena

en uno de los cuartos del tan famoso templo hikama un castaño estaba arreglando unos libros cuando cayo una foto al levantarla un recuerdo se le vino

inicio de flash back-

todos estaban en la entrada del templo haruka michiru setsutna hotaru lita andrew mina rey amy Serena Darien todos estaban posicionados los mas altos atras y las demas adelante

Serena: ven nicolas!

nicolas: pero srta Serena uqe voy a ser yo en esa foto

Serena. como que que tu tienes que estar porque pertenece a este grupo

nicolas: yo?

Serena: siii... ya que seguro pronto rey te va aceptar... dias mas dias menos igual da... nos que lita esta con andrew y yo con Darien

rey: (roja como un tomate) Serena deja de meterte en mi vida

fin de flash back-

nicolas: quien diria que ese mismo dia me declararia a mi rey y todo gracias a ... Serena

en el hospital central Darien se encontraba besando por ultima vez a su "cabeza de chorlito" cuando recordo el dia que la conocio

inicio de flash back-

para esta escena no tengopalabras para describirla hci que les dejo el watch?v=uQpDLuwn0oU

fin de flash back-

Darien poco a poco se fue separando del beso observo a Serena y a Rini... en verdad si no fuera por su pequeña hubiera preferido morir con su princesa... y el reloj dio su último campanazo

: amigo... se que es dificil pero debes dejarla ir... es lo mejor ademas mira... ella tambien sufre(refiriendose a Rini)

Darien: (con lagrimas en los ojos) mi cabeza de chorlito... mi princesa... como me arrepiento de no haberte prestado atencion en nuestras citas... de no haberte de mostrado lo mucho que te amo... como me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir al terminar contigo luego al irme al EEUU (apreta sus puños)... (suspirando) te prometo cuidar muy bien de Rini y hablarle todo el tiempo de ti y de TODO lo que vivimos (recalco esa palabra)...TE AMO nos veremos en la siguiente vida y ya no cometere los mismos errores

lentamente dirigio su mano al frio aparato y lo apago

Rini: MAMÀAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(grito abrazando a Serena)

Darien:Serena (lloro como un bebe)... (intentando separar a Rini de Serena)Rini tranquila porfavor... recuerda que mamá vive en nuestros corazones...

Rini solo lloraba y no se separaba

Darien: ven es hora de irnos

Rini: nono nonono no quiero quiero quedarme aqui con mami

Darien: Rini mirame... mirame (logro que lo mire mas no que suelte a Serena)... ahora solo esta el cuerpo de mami... pero su esencia ya no esta... dejemosla que descanse

Rini: no no no no

Darien: (suspirando) quieres... quieres que mami este feliz

Rini solo asintio

Darien: entonces hay que dejarla ir para que este en un lugar muy lindo... sabes como se llama ese lugar?

Rini solo movio en la cabeza en signo de negacion

Darien: ilusion... vamos al parque hay te cuento como es ese lugar... vamos despidete de mami para que pueda irse a ese lugar muy bonito

Rini: (abrazando a Serena) te quiero mami... no nos olvides

Darien: (llorando) no te preocupes... ella no nos olvidara

lentamente se acerco a darle un beso...

la outers, las inners, familia tsukino, nicolas y andrew se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el crown todos lloraban en silencio nadie decia nada todo era un silencio sepulcrutal...

cancion para esta parte

amy: saben este fue el primer lugar que vine con Serena

mina: si aqui vivimos muchas cosas

lita: amy recuerdas... aqui sere nos presento

amy: es verdad... tambien recuerdo que aqui tambien conocimos a haruka y michiru

haruka: recuerdo que las rete a jugar

michiru: tambien recuerdo que creyeron que haruka era hombre

mina: es cierto pero tambien veniamos a pedido de lita y Serena

andrew: asi... porque?

mina: pues por que estaban enamoradas de ti

lita: mina!... nunca faltan tus comentarios

rey: aqui vivimos alegrias y tristezas

amy: aqui sere y Darien se peleaban

samy: ahh ... como que se peleaban?

rey: pues... cada vez que se encontraban Darien le decia "cabeza de chorlito" y sere le decia que era un grosero

haruka: si no me tras acuerdo Serena le dio un zapatazo en la puerta de aqui

michiru: un zapatazo?

haruka: Darien alguna vez me comento que Serena queria dejar ago al destino y tiro su zapato hacia tras sin mirar y este le cayo en la cabeza de Darien

hotaru: entonces ellos no se llevaron bien desde el comienzo?

amy: no apenas y se podian ver... pero nunca entendi era porque Darien la hacia rabias

andrew: esque segun el... era la manera que hacia para que le dirijiera la palabra

hotaru: pues que manera extraña de llamar su atencion

andrew: eso mismo yo le dije

mina: aqui mismo tambien nos conto que Darien se ib a los eeuu

lita: si... recuerdo que estabamos hablando de los three lights

nicolas: asi y que hablaban

mina: de quien era mas guapo

andrew: asi... lita tu que dijiste

lita: ps psps...

setsutna: creo que eso es algo irrelevante ademas es contigo con quien se caso y tiene una hija

mina: ademas a lita desde que te conocio le gustaste

mama ikuko: saben aqui nos reunimos cuando Darien pidio la mano

papa kenji: si y yo cai como un tonto

inico de flash back-

papa kenji: hija no crees qeu vienes muy arreglada como para cenar en el crow?

Serena: yo arreglada... pero si solo me puse un pantalon de vestir y una blusa...

mama ikuko: ademas de vez en cuanto que se vista como una damita no le hace mal

samy: ademas... lo que tendria que preocuparte no es que sere venga arreglada sino que nos haya invitado ese señor (refiriendose a Darien)... papa yo creo que Darien tienes otra intencion con esta cena

papa kenji: a que te refieres?

y Serena: SAMY!

fin de flash back-

haruka: y no solo eso... sino que aqui nos enteramos que tanto lita y cabeza de bombon estgaban embarazadas

michiru: aun recuerdo el grito que dieron

inicio de flash back-

se encontraban TODOS reunidos

Serena: bueno estamos todos reunidos aqui para

lita : para contarles que

mina: hay chicas que tanto suspenso hablen ya

lita: hotaru creo que ya no seras la mas pequeña de todos aqui presente

hotaru: como que ya no... acaso

Serena: primero fue boda doble y ahora sera...

mama ikuko: vamos tranquilas respiren hondo y ya diganos

Serena: Darien

lita: andrew

ambas miraban a sus respectivos esposos que estaban tomando cafe luego se miraron

Serena: Darien vamos a nesitar una habitacion mas

lita: andrew creo que ya no vas a poder dormir muy bien

Darien y andrew: ah¿?¿?¿?¿?

Serena: dentro de 8 meses

lita: ustedes dos

Serena y lita: seran papás

Darien y andrew: ahhhh

luego de asimilar la informacion

Darien andrew : QUE?!

la camarera que pasaba justo por su lado por el grito se asusto y causo que los jugos que llevaba les cayera a Darien y andrew

todos menos Darien y andrew:jajajajajajajajajajaja

Darien y Andrew fueron de inmediato a abrazar y besar a sus esposas

fin de flash back-

en el hospital central de tokio-

: enfermera lleve a la paciente del 777 a la sala para transplantes y las 776 inyectele esta sustancia para su tratamiento (mostrandole una jeringa conuna sustancia roja)... esto sera lo primero que haga como enfermera de este hospital

enfermera. (nerviosa) si doctor

una vez que el doctor se fue ella repetia en su mente

enfermera (pensmiento): la paciente del 776 a la sala para transplantes y las 777 inyectar la sustancia

primero entro a la habitacion nº777

enfermera: que bonita es... ojala se mejore pronto... y le inyecto la sustancia

en el crown-

la pequeña paty se acercaba la mesa

paty: mami... mami...

lita:si...que pasa?

paty: porque estan todos tristes?

lita: porque... porque ha una persona muy querida se va de viaje

paty: pero volvera no?

lita: no pequeña... la tia Serena ya no regresara

paty: pero no puede irse!

en eso entraban Darien y Rini los dos venian con los ojos aguados la pequeña en cuanto vio a sus abuelos corrio hacia ellos

Rini: abu... mi mami mi mami !

: lo se lo se... llora pequeña llora te hara bien desahogarte (la abrazaba mientras lloraba en silencio)

Darien le comenza a salir lagrimas pero solo intento cerrar sus ojos cuando sintio un abrazo

Darien: amigo... no puedo quisiera morirme quisiera morirme...

andrew: llora llora tu tambien tienes que desahogarte... antes que una herida cicatrice tiene que sangrar

Darien lloro como no lo hacia desde que su padres murieron y perdio la memoria y no le importo que lo vieran en ese momento se io cuenta que si tan solo hubiera sido mas demostrativo su Serena su princesahubiera sido tan dichosa

Darien: si la tuviera ahora conmigo le demostraria cuanto la amaba

andrew: ella lo sabia... te aseguro que ella lo sabia

Darien: no se como estuvo conmigo si hasta ese tal seiya se lo demostraba mas que yo!

en el hospital central-

dr:admas: enfermera enfermera!... pero que hizo!

enfermera: lo siento yo crei que el medicamento era para nº777

dr:adams: no lo puedo creer!... traiga inmediatamente una silla de ruedas... ahora!

la enfermera salio corriendo por el pasillo no lo podia creer sus nervios la habia hecho hacer las cosas al revés

n el hospital central de tokio-

dr: como se siente

¿?: mas o menos... mis piernas las siento debiles

dr: nada mas algo que le duela o que no recuerde

¿?: no... no me duele... podria llamar a mi familia

dr: enseguida

Darien: Rini... tienes que comer

Rini: no tengo hambre

lita: pero de seguro si quieres una porcion de torta de chocolate

Rini: no

Darien: pero si a ti te encante la torta de chocolate como a tu ma..(ya no pudo continuar se dio cuenta que habia metido la pata)

Rini: no quiero porque se que ha ella le gusta y noquiero probar algo de lo que ella ya no podra

Darien: sabes Rini una vez...

inicio de flash back-

Serena: vamos Darien tienes que comertelas

Darien: pero pero

Serena: nada de peros te las comes o te las comes

Darien: de acuerdo (lo dijo resignado y haciendo caras comio los tomates)

fin de flash back-

Darien: y aunque a mi no me gustan me las hizo comer

Rini: a ti papi

Darien: si... a tu mama no le gustaban que dejemos la comida por que decia...

¿?: tienes que comer ya que puedes, ya que hay otras personas que no tienen nada ni un pan para comer

Darien: esac... (se quedo en shok al escuchar esa frase)

¿?: y tu no te salvas asi que comete esos tomates que desde aqui los veo

todos estaban perplejos no lo podian creer aunque lo estaban viendo

voz1: si quie (pero no termino de hablar ya que lo interrumpieron)

Rini: maaa...maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaa (y corrio a los brazos de la persona que la trajo a la vida la que le enseño la vida)

hay estaba ella a unos dos metros de la mesa donde estaban todos sentada en un silla de ruedas con el hermoso vestido que horas antes le habian puesto con su caracteristico peinado y su flamante sonriza y en sus brazos su pequeña... su Rini

Darien como robot se dirijio a su esposa no lo podia creer tenia miedo que fuera un espejismo una mala jugada de su mente se paro delante de ella aun sin creer lo que sus ojos veian tenia miedo que al tocarla esta se desvaneceria

Serena: (levanto su vista y ante ella estaba el hombre que amaba el que le robaba suspiros el padre de su hija) Darien

Darién al escuchar su nombre se lanzó a los brazos de su amada de su "cabeza de chorlito" y la abrazo tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello como un niño cuando encuentra a su mama, incluso se olvidó de Rini que estaba entre ellos dos

Rini: me... estas... aplastando

Serena y Darién hicieron caso omiso al reclamo

Darién: gracias princesa... gracias

Serena: porque?

Darien: por cumplir tu promesa

Serena solo asintió y hay delante de todos y con Rini entre los dos se dieron un beso en el cual se podía apreciar el amor la ternura la felicidad y la dicha que sentían de tenerse el uno al otro... el beso termino no por falta de aire no porque así lo quisieran si no porque unas manitas los separaban una en el pecho de Serena y la otra en el de Darien, ambos sonrieron y al separarse TODOS los demás estaban mirándolos incrédulos de lo que pasaba

Serena (con una sonriza): hola... que les pasa parecen que hubieran visto un fantasma

Rini al ver que se paraban: yo mejor salgo de aquí (diciendo esto salió de los brazos de su mama)

TODOS menos Darien y Rini: SERENA!

era un cuadro realmente hermoso en un abrazo estan sus papas su hermano las inners las outers incluso ante la mirada atonita de Darien ahi estaban andrew y nicolas

voz1: (aclarandose la garganta)... no quisiera interrumpir pero la sra chiba necesita oxigeno

Darien al ver que no le hacian caso al doctor y temiendo por Serena: YAAAAAA! (cuando ya todos asustados por el grito se desprendieron y lo vieron)... mi princesa necesita oxigeno

: claro claro

hotaru: papa haruka... estas llorando?

haruka:no no claro que no... lo que pasa es que ... es que ... cuando habrazados a "gatita" me pisaron

michiru: si haruka no te esfuerces te creemos

paty al ver el alboroto se acerca: tia Serena?

Serena: hola paty... como has estado

paty: bien gracias tia Serena... que bueno que ya desperto... Rini estaba muy triste

Serena: no te preocupes ya no dormire mucho... ademas tenia que cumplir mi promesa

los padres de Serena y sammy con cara de no entendiendo

paty: cual promesa?

DARIEN, INNERS, OUTERS: "NUNCA LOS DEJARE SOLOS"

Darien: ademas... ella es la unica familia que he tenido no podia dejarme solo

paty:ha?

TODOS se acomodaron alrdedor de la mesa y continuaron la conversacion

Darien: paty quienes son tu familia familia?

paty: pues mi mama y mi mapa

Darien: vez, yo no tengo mama, papa ni hermanos... y la unica persona que ha estado ahi en mis triunfos, derrotas, tristezas, que cuido de mi cuando estaba enfermo y que estaba siempre ahi para alentarme a seguir... esa persona... ha sido tu tia Serena... (agarrando la mano de Serena y brindandole una calida sonriza)"mi cabeza de chorlito" (despues de decir eso le dio un tierno beso delante de todos)

amy: pero yo tengo una duda?

mina: tu ami?... no tienes fiebre

lita: y cual es esa duda?

amy: que paso?

hotaru: ah?

setsutna: ya se ha lo que se refiere

michiru:: pues seria bueno que lo expusieras para quienes no entendemos

haruka: si se callaran de seguro lo diria

amy: como fue que despertaste?... Darien tu nos dijiste que estaba en estado vegetal

dr adams: pues bueno les contare...

setsutna: ya se ha lo que se refiere

michiru:: pues seria bueno que lo expusieras para quienes no entendemos

haruka: si se callaran de seguro lo diria

amy: como fue que despertaste?... Darien tu nos dijiste que estaba en estado vegetal

dr adams: pues bueno les contare...

CONTINUACION-

Serena: doctor quizas haiga una explicacion cientifica a lo que paso... pero creo que eso es innecesario... ahora lo unico que importa es que (mirando a Darien y a su hija) estoy con ellos y que nunca mas me separare de ellos

Darien: es verdad... lo unico que importa esque estamos juntos todos de nuevo y que nunca mas nos separaremos

despues de las palabras de Darien todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y pasaron toda el almuerzo juntos como siempre deberian estar al cabo de un par de horas en donde le contaban a Serena todo lo que habia pasado en su ausencia, se pudieron dar cuenta que Serena estaba un poco triste y Rini que se dio cuenta de esto la miro y al dar se cuenta porque era salio de la mesa junto a paty y cuando estas regresaron se pusieron aun lado de Serena y comenzaron a cantar el FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Rini y paty: aqui les dejo la cancion watch?v=Q8cTmbU0xVo&feature=related

TODOS se quedaron en shok ya que ninguno con todas las emociones del dia se habian dado cuenta que era 30 de junio y por mitad de cancion se les unieron a las niñas

Ese fue el comienzo de una vida de felicidad de una vida donde habia un Darien mas demostrativo de una Rini que queria y respetaba a su mama y de donde todos los demas cumplian sus sueños y disfrutaban el dia a dia ya que ellos habian aprendido la leccion de que en un instante puede cambiar la vida y no necesariamente para algo bueno

FIN


End file.
